Various surgeries are performed in the ophthalmic field. Cataract surgery and vitreoretinal surgery can be cited as typical examples thereof. An ophthalmic surgical apparatus is used in the surgery of the ophthalmic field. The ophthalmic surgical apparatus is used to observe an eye undergoing surgery illuminated by an illumination optical system with the naked eye through an observation optical system, capture and image of the eye, and the like.
Among such ophthalmic surgical apparatuses is the one that includes an optical coherence tomography (OCT) device for acquiring an OCT image of the eye undergoing surgery using OCT (e.g., Patent documents 1 to 3).
Patent Documents 1 to 3 each disclose an ophthalmic surgical apparatus having a configuration in which a beam combiner for acquiring an OCT image is arranged in the observation optical path between an objective lens and a zoom lens system. The beam combiner deflects, toward the objective lens, signal light for acquiring an OCT image of the eye undergoing surgery using OCT.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent No. 3,789,960
(Patent Document 2) Japanese Patent No. 4,091,143
(Patent Document 3) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-95318